blood princess
by shugoitim
Summary: un vampiro, la última humana libre y un destino por cumplir. librar al mundo del mal¿Lo conseguirán?¿Podrá eldepredador enamorarse de la presa?Amor, aventura, fantasía, humor y drama asegurados!¿Te atreves? capi 8
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD PRINCESS**

**Disclaimer**: Shugo Cara no es mío, sino no existiría Ikuto, lo tendría atado a mi cama con un cuaderno lleno de ideas para hacerle (y luego lo encerraría con Amu, unas esposas, ése cuaderno y una caja de afrodisíacos, jujujuu)

**Prefacio**

En mi vida jamás creí en criaturas míticas, las consideraba mitos. Pero ahora sé que es real todo lo que leí de niña. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que el amor traspasa las barreras de depredador-presa tan limpiamente? Cuando lo pienso mirando hacia el cielo me respondo que eso no se puede saber, él y yo somos únicos, diferentes de todo lo demás visto hasta ahora. Y no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, mi rey, mi vampiro, _mi Ikuto._

En el año2xxx los humanos han sido dominados por los vampiros, dirigidos por su príncipe. Ahora todos los humanos están en edificios denominados almacenes donde viven y dan sangre para que los vampiros se alimenten. Allí, son divididos por edad, tipo sanguíneo y calidad. Pero no todos los humanos están presos y dominados. Sólo una fue salvada de la masacre por la guardia personal del príncipe: una niña de apenas seis años que fue cuidadosamente custodiada por los mejores guardias en el castillo de Ponferrada. Y allí creció rodeada de todo cuanto se pudiera desear, convirtiéndose en una bellísima persona tanto por dentro como por fuera. Alguien con un futuro brillante y un destino no del todo fácil pero con una gran recompensa: el verdadero amor y la verdadera felicidad. Comprometida con su salvador, al cual jamás ha visto, luchará contra la mayor amenaza a la que la Tierra jamás se halla enfrentado. ¿Lo logrará?

_Hello! Aquí os traigo mi segundo fic! Qué progreso: de K+ a T( y posterior M)! Espero superar los reviews de mi anterior historia (si llegan a 40 os mandaré a Iky desnudo con un lazo azul marino ^-^). Asi que mandadme vuestros comentarios. ¡Acepto críticas! Pero eso sí, constructivas. _

_Si son generosas en reviews y el tiempo y el insti lo permiten actualizaré éste finde! ( A lo mejor hasta subo dos). Recordad que todo dependerá de vosotras! Feliz vuelta al suplicio (cole, insti, trabajo…ya me entendéis)_


	2. ecos de un trágico pasado

_Esta narración está en primera persona. Si alguien tiene dudas, por favor envía rewiews con vuestras dudas y las resolveré. Lo único real en esta historia son los personajes (la mayoría) y la ciudad._

_**Capítulo uno: ecos de un trágico pasado**_

La verdad es que no recuero mucho de aquel momento. Yo era pequeña y el pánico, las dudas y el terror afectaron a mi memoria. Tan solo recuerdo oscuridad, mucha oscuridad y un montón de figuras tocadas de negras alas…

Pero aún así puedo intentar relatar lo que sucedió en Ponferrada hace 10 años. Pero para empezar he de explicar algo antes: la existencia de los vampiros. Sí, así es, existen de verdad, y yo los conozco mejor que ningún otro humano. A decir verdad existen dos tipos de vampiros: los vampiros de día y los vampiros de noche. Ambos pueden salir al sol, sus nombres hacen referencia a su comportamiento, aspecto, poderes y habilidades…etc.

Los vampiros de día son en general amables y buenos, intentan ayudar y les apasiona el conocimiento. Por eso se encargan de documentos y cargos que necesiten cultura e inteligencia. Los vampiros de noche son más fuertes, brutos, traicioneros, egoístas y poderosos que los de día, más tranquilos. Solían ocupar e l lugar de soldados y ese tipo de puestos. Pero no todos eran así, la gran mayoría lo eran o parecían serlo, pero algunos son buenos, lo sé.

Ahora ya puedo contar lo que sucedió hace 10 años:

_Desde tiempos inmemoriales los vampiros han vivido a la sombra de la humanidad acatando las normas humanas sin queja alguna, pero hace 10 años, cansados del desprecio y el olvido, todos los vampiros sin distinción s unieron en un gran ejército que nos atacó una noche de luna llena. Ése día era mi cumpleaños y me encontraba celebrándolo con mis padres y mi hermana. De repente, un grupo de vampiros echó la puerta abajo y, ante mi inocente mirada, unos cuantos me cogieron en volandas cual delicada princesa de cuento y me sacaron de allí. De mi casa se oyeron súplicas, lloros y un grito desgarrador. Mi familia había muerto. Y lloré su pérdida hasta que mi mente, en un acto último de protección, me durmió a la espera del despertar de la pesadilla._

_Al despertar del pequeño letargo me encontraba en una suntuosa habitación. Por el paisaje que mostraba del gran ventanal al que tenía acceso la guerra ya había acabado y se veían las columnas de humo de los edificios quemados y a los supervivientes yendo a una grandes construcciones protegidas por los vampiros. Las llamaban Towers y era donde a partir de ese momento estarían los humanos para producir sangre para que los vampiros se alimentaran._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido y de mi letargo sólo recuerdo unos ojos azules como la medianoche…_

-Amu-hime, la requieren en la Sala Magnánima para informarle de sucesos importantes y otros asuntos.

-Rima, eres mi compañera de juegos, mi dama de compañía y mi guardaespaldas desde hace diez años. Cuando no hay nadie nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

-Lo sé Amu-chan, pero con todo el ajetreo que hemos tenido últimamente no hemos podido charlar tranquilamente.

-Es cierto, dentro de un año cumpliré diecisiete años y entonces me casaré con el príncipe de los vampiros, tal y como se decretó hace diez años.

-Debes bajar ya, sabes que al capitán Nagihiko no le gusta esperarte mucho, eres muy buena amiga suya y con lo poco que os veis…

-Sí, ahora mismo bajaré. ¿Me acompañas, Rima-chan?

Miré por última vez al cielo nocturno que se veía, con la luna presidiendo el cortejo celeste y cerré detrás de nosotras la gran y pesada puerta de ébano negro de mi habitación sin saber que aquella reunión cambiaría la vida que hasta ese momento tenía.

_Hola a todas!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero los exámenes me han secuestrado y mi Word no la ha dado la gana de funcionar. T-T Pero como premio de consolación tengo que deciros que si a mis musas les da la gana es posible que llegue a subir 2 capis más antes del martes, pero sólo si recibo suficientes reviews (obvio positivos, si son críticas, mejor constructivas^-^) Siento que sea tan corto, pero intentaré que los demás me salgan más largos._

_**-Espera un momento!!!! Ya no me dejaste hablar en tu anterior historia, mala imitación de otaku!!!!!**_

_-Tú a callar, que molestas más de lo k deberías._

_**-Al menos me presentaré: soy la inner de esta loca otaku pervertida que escribe porque no tiene novio con quien pasars San Valentín.**_

_-CÓMO K PERVERTIDA!!!_

_**-¿Acaso no eres tú la k tiene colgado de fondo de pantalla una imagen de Ikuto??? Y babeas con ella?**_

_-Mierda, me venciste._

_**-Jajajajaaaaaaaa!!! !Inners al poder y Amuto para todos! Feliz San Valentín y que Naruto le enseñe a Ikuto la técnica de multiplicación de cuerpo!!!**_

_-Adios y mandadme review .Y ahora inner… no llegarás al siguiente capítulo…_


	3. vals a la luz de la luna azul

**Capítulo dos: vals a la luz de la luna azul**

La sala se encontraba en penumbras, como siempre que se reunían los capitanes de los escuadrones que patrullaban la zona. Tan sólo estaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas que daban un aspecto tétrico a la estancia de piedra fría y húmeda. Justo en el centro de la misma se encontraba una mesa de mármol pulido en la que descansaban trece sillas, siendo la última la que presidiera la mesa y por tanto la más grande y suntuosa.

Casi todas estaban ocupadas, menos la suntuosa silla o más bien trono de oro y plata, en la cual yo me senté. Como todos los crepúsculos de esta época se levantaba más allá de los ventanales con vidrieras tintadas, al estilo de las catedrales góticas, un aire fuerte que las sacudía y producía susurros fantasmales a los que yo ya estaba acostumbrada.

Serena y silenciosamente tomé asiento en el lugar que me correspondía, presidiendo la reunión. Una vez sentada se levantó un muchacho de mi edad, largos cabellos azulados, mirada seria pero amable y ojos rojos (ya sé que no es su color, pero es mi fic y hago y deshago lo k kiera), era Nagihiko, que con su voz seria empezó a hablar a los presentes.

-La situación de los humanos de Tower es estable, no ha habido rebeliones ni subordinaciones por el momento. Las reservas de sangre se mantienen en un nivel estable y más que suficiente para la población. Según todos los informes las tierras están en paz, princesa. Si alguno de los aquí presentes tiene alguna objeción o comentario que no se haya pronunciado en el resumes que lo diga ordenada y educadamente, por favor.

-Yo tengo algo que decir, Gran Capitán del Escuadrón Guardians Nagihiko. Según mis hombres hay un grupo llamado Easter cuyo jefe es desconocido. Se autoproclaman la resistencia a la tiranía a la cual cometemos a los humanos. Al parecer todos son humanos prófugos que quieren vengarse. Estoy seguro de que pretenderán acercarse a la fortaleza Embryo para secuestrar a la princesa, por eso propongo que vos, Gran Capitán, el único de los presentes aparte de la doncella Rima, la protectora de la princesa que ha podido ver la faz de nuesro príncipe le llevéis lo más pronto posible las noticias y que él tome las consideraciones necesarias.

El capitán que había hablado se sentó después del discurso e inmediatamente el salón se sumió en la confusión de voces debido a los debates, discusiones, comentarios y conversaciones que los doce guerreros tenían, mientras que Rima, apostada a mi derecha, no quitaba la vista de Nagihiko. Había notado que últimamente no lo dejaba de observar y por su comportamiento deduje que, irremediablemente y como cualquier mujer, se había enamorado de él locamente. ¡Qué bonita pareja hacían! Espero que ese amor sea correspondido. Ahhhh…Si yo también lo pudiera experimentar alguna vez…Tiene que ser maravilloso enamorarse de alguien, estar contenta de que él lo esté, sentir el cariño de alguien que te acepta tal y como eres, sin engaños ni mentiras…

Pero yo no me puedo permitir sentirlo jamás. A lo máximo que aspiro es a sentir un lazo de amistad con mi señor, con ese príncipe que me mantiene aquí encerrada como un pájaro en una jaula y que se esconde en las sombras sin dejarse ver. De seguro será un cobarde y muy feo, tímido, y seguro que todo un pervertido! O peor…¡Un viejo verde! (_Hay Amuchita, sólo has acertado en lo de pervertido, si supieras quién es…_ _**Hey quieta Timmy que chivas a las lectoras el misterio más grande de la historia después de la pregunta estrella de "Cuándo empezará el amuto? De seguro k todas están desquiciadas con eso!**__ Ya cállate y déjame continuar la historia, inner hentai, cotilla y cierra bares!!)_

-En ese caso doy por finalizada la sesión por esta noche. Daré el informe hoy mismo y en la próxima reunión os anunciaré las órdenes de nuestro señor. Caballeros, Hime-sama, que tengan buenas noches.

Después de despedirnos, uno a uno los capitanes se marcharon de la sala, todos menos Nagihiko que, como siempre se quedaba un poco a charkar con nosotras. Además esa noche debían entregar el informe y Rima lo debía acompañar. Bufffff! Otra noche yo solita en el castillo.

-Amu-hime, es un placer ver que sigues tan saludable y seria como siempre. Rima-san, me alegro de vete a ti también, estas muy hermosa esta noche.

- Muchas gracias capitán Nagihiko- dijo Rima. Pobre estaba toda roja como un tomate- Es agradable ver que no tubo inconvenientes en su patrulla.

-A decir verdad no tuve mucho trabajo, las cosas están muy calmadas por aquí y eso es lo que me tiene intrigado. Por eso creo que deberíamos partir cuanto antes, Rima-san.

- Opino lo mismo que Nagihiko. Tú y él debéis partir ahora mismo. Que tengáis buen viaje!

Los espedí con la mano mientras desplegaban sus alas negras y echaban a volar por la noche estrellada. Un aire frío me puso la piel de gallina. A pesar de ser abril todavía hacia frío, así que me metí a mis habitaciones, me puse mi camisón y me senté en mi rincón favorito, el borde del ventanal de mi habitación, desde donde contemplaba la luna. Un reloj, a lo lejos, marcó la hora con sus campanadas y con su sonido y el susurro del viento, me acurruqué y me dormí, soñando con gatos negros, huevos de pascua de colorines y unos misteriosos y seductores ojos zafiro que pasaban a escarlata sin dejar de mirarme con un brillo familiar en ellos.

**En un salón lleno de vidrieras que dejaban pasar la luz lunar en algún lugar lejos de Ponferrada…**

**-**La princesa se encuentra a salvo y fuera de peligro. Ninguna presencia amenazante ha aparecido todavía, pero el Gran Consejo y la junta de capitanes cree que los rebeldes de Easter pueden intentar llegar hasta ella, mi señor. ¿Qué medidas debemos tomar?

Una voz profunda, tope sexy y varonil, con un acento cadencioso y erótico(_**Hummm ¿Quién podrá ser? **__Cállate inner que me matas la trama!_) respondió. Salía de un trono situado en medio de la sala. La luz blanquecina dibujaba su silueta sin dejar ver sus rasgos faciales, sólo sus ojos, pero eso no importaba porque Nagihiko y Rima ya sabían quién era esa persona. Nada más y nada menos que el príncipe de los vampiros.

-Quiero, Capitán Nagihiko que se refuercen las patrullas alrededor del palacio de la princesa. Recluta a los mejores hombres y de confianza para reforzar la vigilancia del mismo. Cualquier anomalía será informada inmediatamente y tú, Rima, por favor no le quites la vista de encima, protégela y vigílala muy bien. Que salga fuera del castillo lo mínimo posible. No quiero que ella se entere de nada, así que quiero que todo se haga con la mayor discreción posible. ¿Habéis comprendido los dos?

-Sí mi señor.

-En ese caso partid cuanto antes y cumplid mis órdenes.

Los dos guerreros salieron de la sala y la figura se relajó, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos.

-Hermano, estás muy cansado. Deberías ir a descansar cuanto antes.

Utau, lo sé pero tengo que meditar algo importante.

-Los oí a ti y a los guardianes de Amu conversar hace un momento. Parece que todo se está complicando.

-Así es, hermana. Y si esto sigue así no tendré más opción que adelantar la boda con Amu.

-No lo hagas! Ya suficientemente melancólica y triste está ella como para encima darle esa noticia. Así, en vez de raptarla los rebeldes se escaparía ella sola con ellos!

-Sólo si ellos no intentan nada, sino tendréque hacerlo.

-Por favor, si ni siquiera te has mostrado aún a ella esperas que acepte por las buenas que se adelante el enlace sin explicación alguna? Podría odiarte por ello y creeme, no será agradable.

-Aún así mantengo mi palabra.

-Está bien. Mañana Hikaru y yo iremos a visitarla. Está loco por verla, la adora. Como la hagas sufrir no te lo perdonaremos ni él ni yo, Ikuto…

_Tatatachaaaaaann!!! Por fin hace acto de aparición Ikuto!!! Siento haberme tardado en escribir, pero un virus infectó mi compu y se llevó con él los esfuerzos que tanto me había costado el capi T-T Y lo tuve que reescribir._

_-__**Ya calla, sentimentaloide de mier..coles por la noche! Sólo es una historia, encima con poquísimas seguidoras!**_

_**-**__Hala, encima por sal en la herida. K mala eres, inner. Se supone que debería s animarme pa k actualice más rápido._

_**-Total, para las tonterías que escribes…Desde luego no pareces la adicta a novela negra que se parte de risa con los thillers, suspense y asesinatos.**_

_-Ya cállate y haz pasar a Ikuto para que dé los agradecimientos._

_-Hola preciosas! A quién hay que darles los agradecimientos?_

_-__**Huy, y esa alegría ten poco común en ti???**_

_**-**__Que por fin aparezco en la historia directamente! Y eso que soy el prota masculino._

_-Pues compórtate bien y os dejo a ti y a Amu encerrados en un armario._

_-Shugo Chara no es de esta fantástica escritora ni de su bellísima inner, sino de Peach-Pit. Les doy las gracias por los rewiews del segundo capi a ChocolatePancake y a tsukuyomi neko-hime por sus ánimos. Ya está, ahora.._

_-__**Un momento, Iky, todavía no terminas. Quiero ver k tal van las clases con Naruto sobre el kage bunshin.**_

_**-**__Está bien. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!_

_-Hala!!! Has creado dos clones!! Pues uno para cada una!_

_-__**Que Amuto domine el mundo y que disfrutéis de vuestros Ikutos! Ya sabéis: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, opiniones…mandad reviews. Y recibiréis gratis un Ikuto en vuentra casa durante tres horas (el pobre todavía no puede mantenerlos más tiempo). **_

_**-**__Dadme a Amu ya!!_

_-Inner, corre por tu vida!!(dejan a Amu que la coge Ikuto y salen corriendo)_


	4. Sueños misteriosos y obsequios romántico

Capítulo 4 .Sueños misteriosos y obsequios románticos

La primavera se empezaba a notar. Los esqueletos que las ramas de los árboles del jardín mostraban estaban llenos de verdes brotes. Los primeros capullos se asomaban a los tiernos arbustos que bordeaban los caminos de lisas y pulcras baldosas. Aquel año el invierno había tardado más de la cuenta en irse y todavía se respiraba un aire frío en el castillo. La habitación de piedra estaba caldeada por el fuego de la chimenea, donde ardían piñas y troncos de manzano que perfumaban la amplia estancia de piedra y madera. Sobre una mesa se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez y, a ambos lados, Rima y Amu en plena batalla de mentes.

-Te toca mover, Rima-chan.

-Alfil a 4B y me como tu peón ^-^

-¡No vale, no estaba preparada!

-Haber estado atenta, Amu-chan.

Las piezas eran sin duda singulares: las negras tenían detalles en azul marino, sus torres eran como la torre de un palacio, puntiagudas, en vez de caballo había gatos y el rey y la reina tenían una cruz en el pecho y orejas de gato. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Amu creía que la reina se parecí increíblemente a ella.

En cambio, las blancas mostraban torres normales, caballos de mar que parecían de coral blanco y los reyes tenían un trébol de cuatro hojas en el pecho y la reina tenía un velo y un vestido esponjoso.

La batalla duró una hora y media. Las tardes en las que no había lecciones con Nikaidou-sensei, un viejo vampiro despistado pero sumamente inteligente, y hacía frío como para salir a pasear , Amu y Rima se pasaban horas jugando interminables partidas para evitar el aburrimiento..

De repente, se empiezan a oir ruidos y carreras que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca.

-Amu-nee-chan!!!! He venido a verte!

-HEMOS venido a verte. ¿Ya no saludas a los amigos, Amu-chan?

-Utau-chan, Hikaru-kun! Habéis venido a verme!

-Claro que sí, hace mucho que no venía a verte y te echaba de menos. Así que, como no teníamos nada que hacer decidimos venir a verte. Además, Hikaru quiere jugar contigo, te quiere mucho.

-¿Qué tal si salimos al gran salón y jugamos al escondite, Amu nee-chan, Utau nee-chan?

El rubito corrió con la energía tan característica de los niños por todo el pasillo mientras las tres chicas iban detrás.

Hikaru y Utau eran los hermanos del príncipe, y eran los únicos miembros de la familia real. Desde que el pequeño vampiro había visto a Amu, se había encariñado mucho con ella, al igual que Utau, la cual compartía con la princesa una sincera amistad, aunque sus caracteres a veces chocaran entre sí. A decir verdad, eran ellos dos los que hacían que las expectativas sobre su prometido no fueran negativas, porque gracias a algún cometario de Hikaru sobre "oni-sama" y alguna frase suelta de Utau cuando pensaba en voz alta (casi siempre) sabía hacerse una idea sobre ese personaje tan misterioso.

Por las noches, se pasaba tendida en su suave y calentita cama, a la espera del sueño, pensando cómo sería él: guapo o feo, alto o bajo, gordo o delgado, fuerte o enclenque. Por alguna razón sólo conseguía imaginarse unos ojos del color del cielo estrellado que brillaban con calidez, como el fuego de su chimenea. Y cuando Morfeo venía por fin en aquellas noches, ella sólo tenía una y otra vez el mismo sueño:

_Se encontraba en un gran salón. No era el de palacio, era completamente distinto. Todas las paredes sin excepción estaban cubiertas de espejos, brillantes y lúcidos que le devolvían millones de reflejos, copias perfectas de sí misma. Y lo extraño es que no se encontraba sola en la inmensa habitación. Junto a ella se encontraba un joven alto con una máscara que le impedía ver su rostro. Pero, extrañamente, a su lado no se sentía atemorizada, sino tranquila y segura. El joven le tendió la mano como invitación, la cual fue gustosamente aceptada por Amu y empezaron a bailar un vals. Giraban y giraban por todo el salón y Amu sólo podía mirar el par de zafiros que se adivinaban tras la máscara. Tan inmersa estaba en esos lagos azules que ni cuenta se dio de que en un giro el hombre la había abrazado y se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su boca. Aunque daba igual, ya que el olor del enmascarado la tenía en trance y no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió un roce de unos labios contra los suyos. ¡Por Dios ése chico la estaba besando y ella estaba ahí como un pasmarote quieta cual estatua! Sus brazos, casi mecánicamente se enredándose en el cuello de su acompañante. Y justo cuando él bajaba a besar su cuello…_

-Amu-chan arriba! Es hora de realizar tus labores diarias!

Rima tenía que venir a estropear su sueño. Bueno, al menos tenía los sueños para admirar al Adonis que estaba en ellos.

Desde que esos sueños empezaran, todas las mañanas al levantarse, junto a una rosa azul había siempre un obsequio de alguien. No llevaba tarjeta ni nombre, y Amu se alegraba al abrir los regalos. Aquella mañana había recibido el mejor de todos hasta la fecha: de una cadena de plata pendía un bello candado hecho de oro y con un trébol formado por la intersección de cuatro corazones de diamante. No se lo había quitado en todo el día.

Utau y Rima miraban como la pelirrosa jugaba con el pequeño principito Hikaru. Ambas sabían que cada día que pasaba ella corría más peligro, aun así parecía cada día más feliz. Por supuesto, ambas sabían de los sueños de la princesa y de los misteriosos regalos, pero sabían que aún quedaban muchas sorpresas. De ello estaban hablando y mientras veían los huevos que les colgaban de unas cadenas y después a Amu. Así el día pasó rápidamente y los dos príncipes tuvieron que abandonar el palacio y regresar al suyo propio para atender sus deberes. En Ponferrada quedó una Rima muy atenta y una Amu pensativa con el candado y la rosa azul, que había añadido al ramo de las anteriores, y ninguna estaba todavía marchita. Tenía el presentimiento de que en ese año muchos sucesos estaban por ocurrir, y de esta guisa fue al alféizar del ventanal a esperar la lluvia de estrellas de aquella noche. Pero no era una lluvia normal ni una noche normal: era la noche Fortune, llamada así porque los deseos pedidos en esa noche de lluvia de estrellas y luna azul, una verdadera rareza de la naturaleza que pocas veces se mostraba siempre se cumplían. Amu deseó muchas cosas: que la paz entre humanos y vampiros regresara, que nada malo les pasara a sus amigos, que pudiera encontrar el amor y descubrir quién era el chico de sus sueños y su admirador secreto. Y así se fue a la cama, durmiéndose del cansancio casi al instante y sin ver cómo una luz blanca y cegadora la envolvía .

Una Mañana tranquila y normal en el palacio de Ponferrada: todos trabajando, la Tower bien vigilada, Amu asustada en una esquina de su cuarto, los pajaritos cantand…¡QUÉ! Amu asustada?!

-UAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HUEVOOOOOOOSSS!!!!

Y así era, sobre el lecho de la humana descansaban cuatro huevos decorados y calentitos, causantes del susto que se había llevado la chica. Rima entró corriendo seguida del capitán Nagihiko y vieron con sorpresa a Amu en un rincón mirando fijamente su cama y a los antes mencionados huevos.

-Princesa, qué ha ocurrido?

-Los hue…los hue…. E-esos huevos de ahí no estaban cuando me acosté.

Ambos vampiros miraron aquello que señalaba la asustada chica y abrieron los ojos enormemente. ¡Por fin había pasado! Debían avisar a su señor inmediatamente de tan grato acontecimiento!

_Holaaaaa caracolaaa! Ya estoy de vuelta con otro capi, esta vez maaas largo. Siento si no os ha gustado y os ha parecido aburrido, pero es necesario. No os preocupéis que en seguida llegará la acción._

_**-Si ya, como si se lo fueran a creer, mira lo que has tardado en escribir!**_

_-Cállate, sabes tan bien como yo que tengo exámenes y necesito muy buena nota para ir a la uni!_

_**-Pufff, anda y llama a Iky para que dé los agradecimientos.**_

_**-**__Ikutiiin, ven a dar los agradecimientos y te daré este cuaderno con ideas para Amu y esta llave para una habitación "especial" solo para vosotros dos._

_-Yo, timmy-chan, inner Timmy-chan^-^¿Quiénes son las guapas y maravillosas revieweadoras a las que hay que agradecer??_

_- Agradece sus reviews a Tsukuyomi neko-hime, Himari chan, y X-Yukino-Dark-X._

_-Aigatoa todas por los ánimos las ideas y los comentarios. Come he mejorado mi técnica ahí tenéis una copia mía para cada una de duración 12 horas. Ahora quiero mi Amu, mi cuaderno y mi llave._

_-__**Ahí tienes todo, Amu ya está en la habitación, disfruta que te lo mereces!**_

_-Bien, pues nosotras ya nos despedimos. La próxima conti creo que la subirá la semana que viene. Espero vuestros reviews ansiosa o si no…no hay capi. Sayoo!!!_


	5. súper gomen

Lo siento a todas las que esperáis ansiosa un nuevo capítulo, pero debido al corto trimestre que queda de curso, los profes han ajustado muuuucho la cuerda para exámenes, trabajos , deberes…etc que me comen todo el tiempo y que no dejan salir a mis musas. Por ello os pido perdón por no subir el próximo capítulo hasta la semana que viene al menos. Gracias por los comentarios y lo siento de verdad por desilusionaros. Prometo que os lo recompensaré con uno ( o incluso dos) capis llenos de acción y ya, por fin, puro y duro amuto. Sayo!!

Una loca del amuto estresada por los estudios


	6. el primer secreto!

**Capítulo 5: el primer secreto! Qué chico tan misterioso!**

Unos ojos abiertos como platos. La mandíbula descolgándose prácticamente de la impresión, una posición fetal en la esquina más alejada de su cama posible y la mirada fija en la misma. Así era como habían encontrado Rima y el Capitán Nagihiko a la pequeña Amu aquella mañana fresca de abril, asustada y en gravísimo estado de shock. Al mirar por la habitación para ver si descubrían qué había causado esa reacción en la princesa se fijaron en la cama, donde descansaban los cuatro huevos. De repente, los cuatro huevos se elevan e iluminan y de ellos salen cuatro muñequitas ( no pienso describir a Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia, ya todos las conocen de sobra), que s e acercaron flotando donde se encontraba la catatónica Amu y, poniéndose a su alrededor dijeron a coro:

-Amu-chan somos tus Shugo Charas y hemos venido para que consigas tu libertad y ayudarte a cumplir tu destino!

-Yo soy Ran, tu yo enérgica, positiva y atlética.

-Yo soy Miki, tu yo reflexiva, artística y madura.

-Yo soy Suu, tu yo dulce, inocente, habilidosa y compasiva.

- Y yo soy Dia, tu yo misteriosa, segura, valiente y sincera.

Mientras en otro lugar…

-Señor, según nuestras últimas investigaciones la princesa se encuentra sola en el castillo con un pequeño ejército además de los sirvientes. De vez en cuando llegan los hermanos del príncipe a visitarla pero no hay más protección. Su última defensa es su dama de compañía y guardaespaldas Rima Mashiro.

-Bien hecho, subcapitán. Sigan investigando, el plan pronto dará inicio.

Dos días después…

-Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! Donde están! La fiesta empezará en poco y tienen que ir con Amu-hime!-Chillaba Rima por todo el castillo.

Las traviesas charas se habían escondido y ella las necesitaba para que terminaran entre las cinco de arreglar a Amu para su baile de cumpleaños y así poder tener tiempo para escapar de la fiesta e ir con el capitán Nagehiko a liar..digoooo, a vigilar a Amu para que ningún moscón borracho y aprovechado se propasara con ella y evitar la ira del príncipe.

En la alcoba delicadamente iluminada por velas rosadas se encontraba Amu sentada en su tocador mirando fijamente su reflejo en el gran espejo de éste. Nunca se había considerado hermosa por lo poco común de sus ojos, algo inocentes y felinos, y su extrañísima cabellera rosa, la cual llevaba aquella noche semi recogida en un moño medio desecho a propósito adornado con rosas azules y rojas que contrastaban con su larga melena. Llevaba unos pendientes azules en forma de lágrima y un largo vestido aul con detalles rojos y verdaderas rosas rojas naturales adornando la falda, que era vaporosa y larga, dejando al final un poco de cola. Y por supuesto el último regalo de su admirador, el mismo que le regalaba rosas azules, algunas de las cuales se encontraban en su pelo , el candado.

Simplemente lucía hermosa, irreal como las ninfas de los cuadros. Etérea, elegante y con porte orgulloso, aunque fuera sólo en apariencia. Habiendo sido criada por vampiros toda su vida, el miedo a no ser útil y que se aprovechasen de ella (miedos infundados pues, a pesar de ser humana todos la querían por ser ella misma) había hecho que creara una fachada, un muro emocional que la hacía sentir segura y a través de la cual sólo la veían tres personas, una de ellas desconocida para ella misma. Y con ése muro se dirigió al gran salón del castillo, lo que antes era un gran patio lleno de vegetación ahora era una enorme sala a cielo abierto llena de luces, música y risas en esa extraña noche de abril calurosa. Las cuales pararon para ver bajar a la criatura más pura y hermosa de todo el mundo, la prometida del príncipe, Amu.

**Pero pausemos momentáneamente esto para ver otra perspectiva (atentas chicas ^-^)**

Aburrido. Así es mi rutina. Me levanto, me sirven y gobierno. Una auténtica pesadez. Lo único que me distrae es ella. Mirarla en la lejanía, cuidarla y protegerla. Pero soy un majadeo cobarde. ¿Por qué? Porque no soy capaz de presentarme ante ella, de enamorarla por ser yo, sino manteniendo un velo de misterio. Sé que ella se pregunta cómo soy. Estamos conectados, es un vínculo de amor que, aunque ella todavía no se de cuenta, siento siempre todo lo que ella siente. Pero ya no más. Hoy mismo me presentaré ante ella. Reclamaré su corazón porque siempre me ha pertenecido. Siempre la he amado, desde que la vi por primera vez hace tantos años. Tan frágil y fuerte a la vez que no pude evitar protegerla. Incluso la salvé del destino que todos los de su raza compartirían. Todos menos ella. Porque ella es mis, su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, toda ella me pertenece. Y cuando llegue la luna azul el día de su próximo cumpleaños, la tomaré como esposa y probaré su sangre. La convertiré en inmortal y la protegeré para que sea mía por toda la eternidad. Además, tenía una información que esta misma mañana me habían traído Rima y Nagihiko. Amu tenía Shugo Charas! Por supuesto yo también. Yoru, un Chara gato que ya ha visto a las charas de Amu… y se ha enamorado de una de ellas. De tal dueño tal chara. Ahora me arreglaré y me disfrazaré.

-Amu, espérame, que hablaremos directamente y no por sueños ni regalos.

Sí, todas las noches le envío una rosa del rosal encantado, que da rosas azules todo el año y que nunca se marchitan junto con un regalo. El otro día le entregué aquello que le pertenece por derecho. El candado que hace juego con mi llave, que nos une tanto en corazón como en alma. Ella y yo, la llave que abre la cerradura del corazón de su dueña, que libera sus sentimientos. Y no lo puedo evitar. La busco en sus sueños y sólo en ellos encuentro la valentía de acercarme, de mostrarme y probar esos carnosos labios que me arrancan suspiros. Y su blanco cuello…un manjar, una tentación divina en bandeja para este pecador. Sólo en sueño me acerco y la saboreo, siento su suave y dulce perfume de fresas silvestres, sólo así veo sus bellos ojos con un brillo de alegría… Utau me esté viendo con cara asesina por ir de improvisto, me meteréenla fiesta y bailaré con ella,serésu secreto enamorado y la empezaré a enamorar. Y dentro de un año..será mi esposa.

-Ni se te ocurra detenerme, Utau.

-Uy si, y si no qué? Te presentarás ante ella sin más a esperar que caiga rendida a tus pies, rey de corazones?

-Así, muy bien dicho, Utau! Demuestra quién es la que manda!

-Iru, por favor, deja eso, Utau-chan hará lo que ella quiera, no lo que tú digas. Verdad que seguirás el camino del amor para juntar a esos dos, Utau-chan?

-Cállate Eru, Utau hará que ese idiota enamorado se líe con Amu y así evitar que llore de pena.

-¡No, se enamorarán!

-¡Se odiarán!

-No

-Si

-No

-Si.

¡Callaos las dos y volved a vuestros huevos inmediatamente! ¡Nadie os ha invitado a esta conversación! Continúa, Ikuto.

-No, tengo un plan para conquistarla.

-En ese caso, ten cuidado. No quiero que la dañes. Su corazón es frágil, como cristal. Cuídala.

-No te preocupes, conmigo estará a salvo. Deséame suerte.

Y así partí al crepúsculo en busca del baile para encontrarme cara a cara con mi razón de existencia, mi corazón, mi mundo.

**Ahora, volviendo al baile en donde lo dejamos…**

Amu se encontraba aburrida. Muchos jóvenes le habían pedido un baile, pero a todos se negaba. Y ahí estaba, sentada, esperando algo de lo que no tenía ni idea. Hasta que in misterioso chico de 19 años más o menos se le acercó.

-Te apetece bailar, preciosa?

Y sin saber por qué se le subió la sangre a las mejillas y, por vergüenza sacó a relucir su personalidad.

-No pienso bailar con un desconocido como tú.

-Bueno, entonces os diré mi nombre y así ya no seré un desconocido para vos. Me llamo Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukuyomi alteza. Ahora bailaréis conmigo?

Dijo el joven con una mano alzada hacia la muchacha en invitación. Y sin saber el por qué, Amu aceptó la mano y salió con el chico a la pista de baile, siendo mirados desde lejos por las cuatro charas de Amu y un nuevo amigo estas que había aparecido: Yoru, el chara de Ikuto, que no paraba de lanzar miraditas disimuladas a Miki, bueno, disimuladas sólo para ellos dos, porque las otras tres sí se daban cuenta de que esos dos…hacían muy buena pareja. Y mientras Amu y su misterioso acompañante bailaban bajo la atenta mirada de unos ojos rojos y fríos como el hielo, más centrados en la hermosa joven que en el otro chico. De esta guisa, empezó la fiesta de su decimosexto cumpleaños, la cual Amu tarde en olvidar…la eternidad.

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Sigo viva y por fin actualicé ^-^ Terminó el curso, los exámenes y por fin llegaron estas vacaciones! Y aquí me tenéis: recuperada, con ideas y con mis musas, teclado e Internet en pleno funcionamiento._

_**Hey, mema, ¡no te estás olvidando de algo?**_

_De qué?_

_**¡De agradecer los reviews de ánimo para los exámenes, cacho burra salida! Si es que… los exámenes te fundieron las pocas neuronas que tienes.**_

_Pues resulta que también son TUS pocas neuronas, y un poco más de respeto, que la que manda aquí soy yo._

_Gracias a todas las que me habéis animado poniendo vuestros reviews ante mis disculpas y no haberme linchado, amenazado y/o matado por todo el tiempo sin actualizar._

_**Pues nos hubiesen hecho un graaaaaan favor.**_

_Calla y sigue buscando a Ikky, que tengo una sorpresa para las que habéis escrito: esta vez, además de una copia de sí mismo, viene de regalo en el lote una caja enorme de afrodisíacos y el kamasutra ilustrado, cortesía de Jiraya-sama._

_**Siiiiii. Y os puedo decir por experiencia que está genial. Bueno, eso dría si lo hubiese ojeado, cosa que no he hecho, jejejejeee.**_

_Ikutooooo! Ven a agradecer los reviews y luego sigues con Amu_

_Holaaaa! ^-^_

_**Huyyyy qué raro. Tú tan contento. Y eso?**_

_Pues es que por fin tengo más protagonismo. Y encima ya salgo con Amu. Y en el mismo capítulo! Me ha tocado la lotería. En fin, gracias a XxXkaren-vampireXxX, X-Yukino-Dark-X, 05cristi, itzel100%otaku, karen- chan y luisa-chan, Love-Amuto19, Ferusa Wangulen y azulaamu. Aquí tenéis un lote completo para cada una y un plus. Un beso de mi parte. Hasta luego, preciosuras. Aaaamuuuuu, cariño!_

_Y éste se nos ha pirado. En fin, volveré a actualizar pronto y atentas porque subiré un one-shoot en nada! Feliz San Juan y a disfrutar del veranito (OMG, PISCINA A TOPEEEE! PLAYA Y SOL, TÍOS BUENOS EN BAÑADOOOOORRR!)_

_Dejad reviews, a ver si llegan a los 40, sería increíble. 30 reviews en 4 capiss! Síiiiii. Por cierto, si alguien sabe dónde encontrar el cuarto capi de Shugo chara Encore, que me avise y me indique dónde, onegai T-T que me quiero terminar la serie._


	7. una venganza y un viejo conocido

_Shugo Chara no me pertenece, sino sería catalogada para mayores de dieciocho años. Leed si tenéis ocasión mi oneshoot un regalo deseado y acepta de todo!_

Capítulo 6: una venganza y un viejo conocido

El Danubio Azul sonaba por el patio mientras los invitados por parejas bailaban al son de la orquesta bajo la luna llena de aquella noche. Todo se veía idílico, digno de un cuento de hadas.

Y allí estaba ella, dando vueltas y moviéndose al son del vals de la mano de aquel chico que la había invitado a bailar. A decir verdad, no era el primero de la noche. Estaba muy extendido el rumor de la belleza que la humana poseía, y estaba claro que muchos jóvenes vampiros de las casas nobles intentarían por todos los medios ver con sus propios ojos si eran ciertos esos rumores o si, por el contrario, era aún más hermosa que como se describía, según la opinión general de todos los hombres con hormonas liberadas y de fiesta de todo el castillo. Y por ello, había muchos chicos deseando pedirle un baile o ser el afortunado chico que bailara más de una pieza con ella.

Como se podrá pensar, grande fue el aura de envidia que se veía, grisácea y verdosa, alrededor de todo el sector masculino joven de la fiesta. ¡Y no era para menos!

-¿Quién es ése tío?

- Mierda, se me ha adelantado a pedirle un baile a Hime-sama!

- Mirad chicas, el que baila con la princesa es súper mono.

-Sí, que suerte tiene la princesa.

Gracias a su súper oído vampírico Ikuto oía todo lo que se cuchicheaba sobre ellos y tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar y asesinar a los idiotas que se atrevían a opinar así de SU Amu, sí, suya sola. Así debía ser.

A pesar de estar oyéndolo todo, en ningún momento dejó de mirar a la pelirrosa, que tampoco podía apartar su ambarina mirada de los azules de él. Por alguna razón se le hacía familiar esa mirada y su presencia en sí. No, debía de estar delirando. Con una última vuelta, el vals terminó y la pareja dejó la pista de baile para ir a por algo de bebida, tanto baile y miraditas habían hecho que la temperatura subiera un poco junto con el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Ya en la mesa del ponche, el peliazul fue tan caballeroso de cogerle a ella un vaso del ponche, que estaba delicioso, y empezaron a pasear por el jardín charlando. Aparte de Rima, los príncipes y Nagihiko, Amu nunca había tenido tanta facilidad para ser ella misma hasta que habló con Ikuto. Con él no podía mostrar su actitud falsa, el muro que ponía entre ella y la gente. Con él era ella misma, y eso lo notó el muchacho a medida que hablaban.

Ikuto sabía todo de ella, pero aún así el oírla hablar con esa suave voz le encantaba y todo lo que saliera de esos labios le parecía fascinante, no importa lo que fuera. Tan ensimismados estaban ambos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta de unas sombras que habían subido a la ronda del castillo y derribando a los guardias se habían infiltrado. Claro que, en cuanto empezaron a atacar el baile sí que se dieron cuenta, sobretodo por los gritos que las mujeres lanzaban pidiendo ayuda y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Pijas snobs miedicas.-Dijo Amu por lo bajo, aunque el muchacho sí que lo oyó.

Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró una sombra que pretendía acercarse a ellos sigilosamente por la espalda de la princesa, pero en un ágil movimiento la puso detrás de él, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y sacando a la vez su espada del cinturón, cuya hoja apuntaba amenazadoramente a la sombra. Amu, que ni cuenta se había dado, cuando el muchacho realizó la maniobra vió que alguien había estado a sus espaldas y empezó a asustarse y a temblar. Vale que mostrase ser valiente y decidida, pero por dentro era una adolescente, una niña con sus miedos e inseguridades y eso lo notó Ikuto cuando la sintió agarrar su chaqueta azul marino por la espalda con fuerza, como no queriendo que se alejara y el pequeño temblor que a su vista desarrollada se podía notar. Enfrento con su espada al extraño, seguro de que lo alejaría y, en caso de presentar batalla, sería fácil de ganar. Su olor le era desconocido, pero decididamente era humano. ¿Humano? Era del todo imposible. Todos los humanos estaban en las Towers excepto Amu por su propio mandato, que se mantenía en el castillo. Entonces recordó una conversación que tubo hacía tiempo con el capitán Nagihiko.

FLASHBACK

-Y bien, ¿cómo van las cosas en Ponferrada? Espero que no hayáis tenido ningún problema, Capitán Nagihiko.

-Ninguno, señor. La princesa se alimenta adecuadamente y según los informes de Mashiro Rima-sama, no ha habido ninguna rebeldía por su parte, al contrario, se adapta muy bien a la vida y lleva sus deberes con orden y diligencia sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca. Cabe decir que eso es todo sacado de los informes de su guardaespaldas personal, a la cual creo fielmente en lo que diga.

-Me alegro de oírlo puesto que yo también la creo, es más, Nagihiko, yo mismo la escogí para ser su guardiana por la afinidad que podía tener, la diligencia y obediencia que demuestran sus misiones y la confianza que le tengo, además de poseer Shugo Charas, cosa no muy usual en un vampiro o en un humano. Pero tu mirada me dice que aún quedan cosas por contarme. Y por lo que veo, deben ser bastante preocupantes.

-Así es, Príncipe Ikuto. Mis espías y soldados me han informado de extraños movimientos en los subterráneos de la ciudad y comportamientos anómalos en los humanos de la Tower 13,es decir, la Tower de la ciudad. Al parecer las sublevaciones humanas allí son mayores que en el resto de las sedes y hasta los nocturnos de nivel 7 están teniendo problemas para manejar la situación. Por supuesto yo mismo me he encargado personalmente de comprobarlo.

-Me pica la curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido sin dejar en ningún momento la vigilancia de la princesa Amu?

-Es sencillo, príncipe. Temari, Rizumu salid.

Y de detrás del vampiro salieron dos personajillos de tamaño de una muñeca (_saben cómo son, así que las descripciones sobran_).

-Vaya, ahora entiendo. Bien, creo que será mejor que tus Charas vigilen a Amu. No habrá problema puesto que ella todavía no tiene ninguno.

- ¿Todavía?- preguntó el pelinegro.

- Ella tendrá Charas, Nagihiko. Tarde o temprano- dijo mirando hacia la ventana de forma misteriosa.

-Aún así, refuerza la vigilancia en todo el castillo y que ni Rima ni Temari ni Rizumu la pierdan de vista. Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo eso.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

E Ikuto tenía razón. Su presentimiento era acertado. Aún recordando, el príncipe descuidó su guardia un segundo y su contrincante aprovechó y se situó detrás, noqueándolo y dejando a la muchacha a su merced y sin más protección que la de sus charas. No sirvió de mucho, ya que le dio en un punto del cuello que hizo que perdiera la consciencia. Al h la cargó a cuestas y desapareció del jardín adentrándose en las sombras de aquella noche de abril mientras en el salón seguía el revuelo creado por otras sombras que habían aparecido con la primera. De lo que el captor de la princesa no se dio cuenta fue de que, aparte de las cuatro charas que había, otra más se había colado, siendo ésta una vestida con un hermoso quimono.

Mientras iba inconsciente, Amu soñó con Ikuto, el muchacho del baile, con su misterioso príncipe, y con una llave idéntica al candado que ella poseía y que hacía que una extraña calidez similar a la tibieza que emanaban sus huevos antes de abrirse se apoderara de su pecho. Y aún encontrándose raptada y en peligro, la chica esbozó una bella sonrisa de enamorada en su sueño, con la seguridad de que sería rescatada.

_Bueno, otro capítulo que subo. Sí, ya sé, he tardado mucho, pero me ha hecho feliz ver la cantidad de alertas por poner en favoritos mis historias. Me alegro por ello .En cuanto a los reviews… no creo que cueste darle al botoncito y escribir un comentario. Aunque sean sólo dos palabras T-T. Me deprime ver que son pocos._

_**Bah! Ya estás quejándote. Agradece que al menos alguien pierda su tiempo leyendo esta porquería de fic y lo comente. Mira que hay que tener estómago…**_

_¿y a ti qué te pasa?_

_**Naaada, solo que tardas una eternidad en actualizar.**_

_Sabes que tengo poca inspiración y que he estado ocupada en verano. No es fácil tener ratos de inspiración y este capi me ha costado la gota gorda. Al menos a partir del próxima será ya amuto y tendréis varias sorpresas.^-^_

_**Seh y como no actualices rápido las chivaré todas y no tendrás ideas para los capis.**_

_A veces creo que me odias y quieres destruirme. Ya no sé si eres mi otro yo, mi inner o mi Hollow interno._

_En fin. Gracias por sus reviews. Los ikkys se os enviarán en septiembre. Lo sentimos pero es que… Debido al shock del último capi de Shugo Chara encore, Ikuto se ha tenido que ir de vacaciones y hasta septiembre no regresa. Pero para antes de que empiece el curso tendréis a vusntros Ikutos para empezar con buen neko el curso. Gracias a _

_Azulaamu_

_Ichigoyuki_

_Somewho_

_Aitniram_

_Difrutad lo que os queda de verano y pronto tendréis a Ikuto. Actualizarélo máspronto que !_


	8. nuevos amigos y una busqueda incansable

Capítulo 7 : nuevos amigos y una búsqueda incansable

Se sentía calentito y agradable. Unas sábanas suaves, pero no demasiado la cubrían. No serían caras o de telas muy costosas, sino simples, como las que tenía en su cama cuando rea pequeña y su madre la arropaba antes de apagar la luz. Sonrió, hacía mucho que no recordaba su vida antes de ser la princesa Amu, cuando era una niña pequeña que soñaba con ser princesa. Un momento… si esas sábanas le recordaban a su madre, era porque tenían olor a humano, y las sábanas de su cuarto no tenían olor a humano, sino a azahar. ¡Ésa no era su cama!

Al darse cuenta, la chica se levantó de un salto completamente desorientada y mirando a todos lados, intentando reconocer dónde se encontraba. Al hacerlo se fijó en una niña con coletas castañas que la miraba sonriente y atentamente, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos desde la silla que estaba en una esquina oscura dl cuarto, balanceando su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás y moviendo enérgicamente sus pies.

-¡Vaya, hime-chii, ya despertaste bella durmiente! Empezaba a persar que necesitaríamos un príncipe para despertarte.

- QUE…cómo…dónde..qui-quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Yaya, para servirte, princesa. No te molestes en presentarte, aquí todo te conocemos. Eres Amu Hinamori, naciste el 24 de septiembre, tienes 16 años, eres libra, tu grupo sanguíneo es 0 absoluto, la mejor calidad de sangre existente. Tenías una hermana pequeña llamada Ami, eres la prometida del príncipe de los vampiros y vives en el castillo de Ponferrada como la única humana en libertad de la Tierra. Te gusta el negro y el rosa, te sientes bajita y fea al lado de la vampiras nobles y tienes un candado con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas que siempre llevas colgado al cuello desde que apareció en tu mesa.

-Guau, me dejas asombrada.¿ Cómo sabes tanto de mí?

-Bueno, es fácil saber cosas sobre la gente cuando tus padres son espías y te enseñaron, aparte de que eres súper famosa, y su le añadimos un shugo chara a la ecuación el resultado será…¡Toda la información que necesites!

-¿¡Cómo! ¿Tienes shugo charas!

-Nop, jeje, tengo UN shugo chara, ¿por?¿ Es que se pueden tener más de uno? -Preguntó la peque con inocencia.

-Puesss, no estoy muy enterada de esto porque yo también soy nueva con los Shugo Charas, pero me parece que…

-Claro que es posible! Suelen ser uno o dos, pero en el caso de Amu-chan somos cuatro!

Entonces aparecieron las cuatro juntas flotando alrededor de Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia que sonreían a la pequeña y al chara que tenía en el hombro, que parecía ser un bebé.

-Hola, yo soy Dia y ellas son Miki, Suu y Ran, encantadas.

-Yo choi Pepe chan, el chara de Yaya-chii.-dijo como pudo con el chupete que tenía en la boca.

-Esto… Yaya-chan, ¿no? Me preguntaba dónde me encuentro, no me suena.

-Estás en la sede de la Resistencia. Somos unos pocos humanos que nos hemos escondido de los vampiros y que, o bien lo llevamos haciendo desde que llegaron al poder o bien nos han liberado o hemos escapado de alguna Tower. Hay refugios escondidos por todas partes.

-Anda. No estaba informada de eso.

-Deben habértelo ocultado para protegerte y para no preocuparte. Por la energía que desprendes, tus charas acaban de nacer, ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que sí, Yaya-chan. Por cierto, ¿has sido tú quién me ha traído hasta aquí?

-Oh no, sería imposible para mí, no tengo suficiente fuerza y no es mi misión salir de la sede. Mi trabajo es vigilar e instruir a los nuevos, llevar las comunicaciones y sanar a los enfermos. Dicen que todavía soy muy pequeña para ir a las misiones exteriores. Son muy peligrosas y en ellas te juegas la vida, por eso son los mayores los que van.

-¿Los mayores?

-Sí. La verdad es que aquí la mayoría somos jóvenes, mucho. Los más mayores serán uno odos o tres años más grandes que tú.

-Hala, sólo tres años? Increíble!

-Pues créetelo, princesita!-dijo una voz masculina por detrás.

-pesas mucho para lo delgada que estás, Amu-chan.

-¿¡Y tú quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre!

-Yo soy Soma Kuukai, encantado y éste de aquí es mi chara Dichi. Somos ,os que te hemos traído hasta aquí.

-Fuiste tú quien me sacó del baile, entonces.

-Jajajaja. Nop, quien te sacó del baile fue el líder de la resistencia. Justo vengo en su nombre para que vayas a verlo en este instante. Por cierto Yaya, ¿le has dado ya la ropa para que se cambie?

-Huy va! Ya sabía que se ma había olvidado algo!

Yaya le lanzó a la princesa un fajo de telas que, una vez que las separó, eran una falda tableada roja con una camiseta de manga larga a rayas grises y blancas con una negra por encima que ponía I love cats (lo sé, soy muy original). Los dos muchachos se marcharon del cuarto para dejar que la chica se cambiase y una vez que lo hizo salió, encontrándose con un sonriente Kuukai que la guió por interminables pasillos de piedra húmeda hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera labrada, muy hermosa y de aspecto antiguo por el estado de la madera y las marcas de humedad que tenía. Era extraño, pero a pesar del fuerte olor a humedad del lugar y que estuviera básicamente construido en roca, no tenía frío, como debería ser normal. Adivinando los pensamientos de la pelirrosa Kuukai se lo explicó:

-Este lugar se mantiene caliente porque detrás de cada pared viven colonias de topos de fuego, unos animales cuyas madrigueras y túneles subterráneos son tan calientes como una calefacción.

-Shugoi!-dijeron las charas.

En eso, Miki y Dia, las más observadoras, dejaron de hablar con Daichi como sus otras dos compañeras hacían y se fijaron en un pinto oscuro del pasillo. Después de inspeccionar con la poca luz que aquel pasiilo poseía, volvieron a la conversación de los chars sin que se hubiesen quitado la sensación de que alguien los observaba.

Temari estaba escondida y sudaba frío. ¿Y si la habían descubierto? No podía fallar en la misión que su dueño le había encomendado. Volvió a echar un vistazo y siguió espiando al grupo, como llevaba haciendo desde que aquel misterioso chico la había raptado del baile. En silencio fijó sus ojos y sus oídos en la conversación que el castaño tenía con Amu-sama.

-Ahora entrarás por esa puerta y hablarás con el líder. Tiene mucho interés en conocerte. Yo te esperaré aquí. Si quieres puedes entrar con tus charas.

-Está bien, gracias, Soma-kun.

-Por favor, sólo Kuukai.

Está bien, hasta la vista, Kuukai!

Y Amu entró por la puerta seguida de sus charas y un polizón.

-Bienvenida a mi refugio, princesa de los vampiros Amu Hinamori, soy el líder de la resistencia. Me llamo…

_**Jijijijiiiiiiiii Me encanta fastidiar. Ahora tendréis que poner al menos 5 reviews lpara que el próximo finde actualize esta tonta otaku!**_

_Inner, deja de fastidiar a las lectoras. Bueno, en primer lugar gracias a las que habéis comentado mi historia, tanto ésta como mi oneshoot. La segunda parte ya está casi lista pero hasta el siguiente finde no creo que la termine, lo siento._

_Gracias también a las que me habéis puesto como favorito, de verdad me agrada mucho._

_**Bueno idiota, deja de ser mema e irte por las ramas. ¿Acaso no tienes prometido algo para las lectoras?**_

_Huy, es cierto. Como prometí al principio de blood princess, por más de 40 reviews a todas las que los habéis escrito se os enviará, aparte del Ikuto de cada capi, uno de edición especial con el triple de líbido para que disfrutéis. Es mi manera de celebrar mi cumple( un año más y seré mayor de edad ^-^)_

_**En fin tonta, da los agradecimientos y despídete, que te enroyas como las persianas.**_

_Vale, vale T-T_

_Gracias por sus reviews a mayu-chan, aitniram, azulaamu, hinamori luisa-chan y Lilith G. G. Snyder, espero que disfrutéis con vuestros Ikutos y saquéis tiempo para leerme. Sayo!_


	9. ¡Aparece un rival, la pubertad hace estr

Capítulo 8: ¡Aparece un rival, la pubertad hace estragos!

_-Bienvenida a mi refugio princesa de los vampiros Amu Hinamori, soy el líder de la resistencia. Me llamo…_

-Me llamo Tadase, Tadase Hotori.

-T-Tadase Hotori?Hotori….¡Tadase-kun! Qué sorpresa verte aquí! No esperaba encontrarme contigo!

-Ni yo tampoco. Cuando me enteré de que habían conseguido traer a la prometida del príncipe quería conocerla, pero ni por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras ser tú. Siéntate, creo que tenemos que ponernos al día ^-^.

Tadase era un chico con cara aniñada e infantil a pesar de ser de la edad de Amu. Era un poco más alto que ella y muy delgado, siempre con una expresión amable en el rostro. Amu lo conocía desde pequeña porque a menudo iba a su casa a jugar, que estaba muy cerca de la suya. Para su desgracia, esos recuerdos los tenía confusos y sólo unos retazos de escenas acudían a su mente al evocar esa época.

Tadase por su parte tenía recuerdos nítidos de ese mismo momento: algunos , la mayoría dolorosos y otros que hacían que una sonrisa surcara su rostro. Cuando los vampiros se adueñaron de la ciudad él y unos pocos amigos fueron los afortunados que pudieron escapar de la tragedia gracias a que eran niños pequeños. Pero sus amigos fueron asesinados por algunos vampiros de noche que los descubrían. Al final, solo y resistiendo a la raza vampírica y a su gobierno, encontró unas cuevas subterráneas y con ayuda de unos pocos humanos que habían tenido suerte y habían podido escapar de alguna Tower comenzó a planear los ataques de resistencia y a enviar espías a las ciudades y núcleos urbanos con Towers, bibliotecas vampíricas o cualquier tipo de información que le resultara necesaria o interesante para su plan maestro: pretendía lograr fuerza con los humanos y vampiros renegados para destruir al príncipe de los vampiros antes de que éste se convirtiera en rey. Y justo entonces llegó a sus oídos la información que dio el pistoletazo de salida a la resistencia humana: el príncipe no podría ser rey hasta que desposara a la joven que estaba recluida en el castillo de su pueblo natal y que, por azares quizá del destino, era humana y lo seguiría siendo hasta que se casara y fuese transformada, tal y como las tradiciones vampíricas así lo estipulaban. Esa chica se llamaba Amu Hinamori. ¡No podía ser tanta casualidad! La chica con la que jugaba de pequeño! Aquella niña de extraños y exóticos ojos miel y suave cabellera rosácea. Y lo comprobó al conseguir traerla de la fiesta. Estaba asombrosa en aquel vestido, verdaderamente era una princesa. Tan embobado estaba pensando que no notó cómo algo tiraba fuertemente de su manga. Claro, no hasta que ésa cosa chilló con tal fuerza que se coló en el cine de memorias que la mente de Tadase se había montado.

-Tadase, ¿quieres hacer el favor de presentarme ante mis súbditos para que me rindan pleitesía?

Kiseki, el chara del rubio, como rey que era, ya estaba demandando atención inmediata. Por detrás se le acercaron curiosas las cuatro chras de Amu, que de un momento a otro se lanzaron a saludarlo y abrazarlo, dejando al pobre bicho estrangulado y mareado, con la coronita ladeada, los pelos morados revueltos y la capa medio caída y arrugada.

-¡Qué mono!

-Eres muy guapo

-Qué bien confeccionado está este traje-desu.

Qué gracioso pareces, jiji.

-¡QUIEREN PARAR DE MANOSEARME COMO A UN VULGAR PELUCHE, CAMPESINAS! EN VEZ DE HACER EL TONTO DEBERÍAN MOSTRARME RESPETO COMO REY E INCLINARSE ANTE MÍ EN SEÑAL DE SUMISIÓN!Y TADASE, DEJA DE REÍRTE, NO ES GRACIOSO!

Tadase y Amu se habían quedado mirando la escena que los cinco charas habían montado en pocos segundos y cómo el pobrecito Kiseki había perdido los papeles al estar rodeado de tanta chica. La imagen era tan graciosa que ambos no pudieron aguantar mucho tiempo antes de echarse al suelo de la risa sujetando fuertemente sus estómagos, quedándose sin respiración y rojos por falta de oxígeno mientras Kiseki, indignado , molesto e irritado les reprendía a ellos y a las charas por su "falta de educación ante la realeza".

-Jeje, bueno Amu, veo que tú también tienes charas. Deja que te presente al mío: él es Kiseki y como ves es un rey.

-Y por qué es un rey?-preguntó con inocencia la pelirrosa.

-Porque un día no muy lejano voy a dominar el mundo y todos vosotros seréis mis súbditos! JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Me parece que debería dormir más horas-cuchicheó Miki al oído de Dia.

-Desde luego.-le respondió ésta.

Kiseki se llevó a las chicas a dar una vuelta por sus "dominios" y mientras en la estancia quedaron Amu y Tadase hablando y poniéndose al día en cuanto a sus vidas. Pero no quedaron solos, pues Temari, la chara de Nagihiko estaba oculta en las sombras de la habitación oyendo todo lo que hablaban.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio del príncipe de los vampiros (_bombón, sexy, cachondo, guapo como un queso, como toda la flota de AVES de España*¬* __**sí, sí, ya les quedó clara tu obsesión con ese gato exhibicionista, ahora sigue con el fic que te distraes y luego…)**_ Ikuto estaba que se subía por las paredes. Nagihiko, Rima, Hikaru y Utau no paraban de mirarle con ojos preocupados. Y no eran para menos: apenas había dormido un par de horas desde que la princesa había sido raptada por los rebeldes. Y lo peor es que no pudieron coger rehenes. Eran muy buenos y estaban bien entrenados. Conocían a la perfección las debilidades del castillo y la guardia, realmente muy misterioso. Pero aún así, la persona que había cogido a su Amu tenía un no sé qué que le resultaba familiar…algo que él sabía pero que ahora mismo no caía de qué podía tratarse.

Y por eso estaba nervioso y dando vueltas por toda la estancia, haciendo casi un agujero en las baldosas blancas y negras y con cara de suma concentración, revisando una y otra vez sus recuerdos del baile y el secuestro. Tenía que haber algo, un indicio, una pista que le ayudase a encontrar un plan o una solución. Para colmo de males no tenía idea de a dónde habían llevado a la chica.

-Hum…esto…Ikuto, tengo una idea de cómo rescatar a Amu-hime.

A velocidad sobrevampírica, el peliazul se situó justo delante de las narices del capitán y le exigió que dijera su plan. Todos notaban lo nervioso que se encontraba y Nagihiko, armándose de paciencia, con tono bajo y tranquilo, empezó a explicar su plan a los presentes.

-Espero que tengas razón, Nagihiko, necesito tenerla de vuelta cuanto antes.

Volviendo con Amu…

-Jajaja! Y te acuerdas cuando le pusimos la mezcla patentada de plastelina y pegamento en la silla? Tuvieron que cortarle los pantalones y quedó todo el día con los calzoncillos al aire! Y eran de los oso amorosos!

-Si, jeje. Tienes hambre, Amu?

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí, bastante. Oye, Kiseki y las chicas no deberían de haber vuelo ya?.

-No te preocupes, estarán fisgoneando todo el lugar. Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, mejor que vayas a tu habitación a cenar y descansar. Mañana te enseñaré el resto del lugar.

-Buenas noches, Tadase-kun.

Y diciendo esto la pelirrosa besó al rubio y se fue de la sala, seguida sigilosamente por Temari. Dentro sólo quedó el líder de los rebeldes que miró hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía la ciudad toda iluminada y, dirigiendo su vista hacia el castillo y esbozando una cínica sonrisa dijo:

-Ahora ella está otra vez en mi poder, Ikuto-nii-san. Sin tu amada princesa, ¿cuál es tu siguiente movimiento? Ella te odia y como guinda ni te recuerda y tú crees que cuando te vuelva a ver se enamorará perdidamente de ti. ¡Pobre iluso! Ella es mía. Te venceré y Amu volverá a ser mía, como siempre debió ser hasta tu llegada. Prepárate porque comparado con lo que te tengo preparado, el infierno es el mismísimo Edén.

Mientras se regodeaba en su próxima venganza, nadie se fijó en un pequeño personaje que lo había oído todo y que se escabulló directa a la habitación de su ama. ¿Debía contarle lo oído o callarlo para un momento más adecuado?

Y en el castillo de los vampiros, en la sala del trono, Nagihiko, Rima y toda la familia real oían asombrados lo que Temari había descubierto sobre la princesa Amu. La batalla sólo había empezado y las blancas ya habían movido peón. ¿Qué harían las negras?

_Y aquí termina otro capi. La cosa se pone interesante eh? A partir de ahora la situación se va aponer peliaguda y la pobre Amu no se va a enterar de mucho._

_**Al menos te has acordado de escribir. Algunas ya pensábamos que lo habías dejado. Po Dios, si hasta te escribía rewiews desesperados!**_

_Losé, losé, pero he tenido exámenes y recuperaciones. Aún así ya me vuelen a empezar este trimestre y he podido subir de milagro. Además mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones de navidad al triángulo de las Bermudasy claro, desapareció. En fin, actualizaré cuando pueda, Bye!_

_**Un momento! No has agradecido los rewiews ni entregado alos Ikutos de costumbre.**_

_Ups, casi se me olvidaba. Gracias, inner! En fin, agradezco los rewiews alentadores y maravillosos de _

_Azulaamu_

_Mayu-chan_

_Sabii-chan_

_Hikari(dos veces!)_

_Hikari-nee-chan_

_Neko._

_Animemaniaca97_

_A toda os envío un Ikuto navideño con el kamasutra de regalo con las 50 mejores posturas subrayadas. Disfrutadlo y feliz año!_


End file.
